myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos Deck
DARKGeneral Info General Info General Info General Info General Info Chaos Deck primarily revolve around the use of the Chaos monsters, and a mix of LIGHT and DARK monsters. Combined with a sizeable amount of removal cards, the Chaos Deck seeks to control both hand and field. Chaos Deck Players, as a rule of playability, and survival, will usually not play their Chaos monster(s) until it can either 1) Remove a very stubborn monster from the field, or 2) Crush a sizeable chunk of the opponent's Life Points. Chaos was all but dead, with the banning of Chaos Sorcerer in the September 2006 List; however, in early 2009, it was reinstated into TCG play. While the card Destiny Hero - Doom Lord has an effect similar to Chaos Sorcerer, it fails in comparison. Envoys have their ritual counterparts which are Demise, King of Armageddon and Ruin, Queen of Oblivion. The Sky Scourges also attempt to emulate the power of the Chaos cards. As of March 2009, "Chaos Sorcerer" is now Limited in both the TCG and OCG. "Chaos Sorcerer" will be Semi-Limited in the OCG in September, allowing Chaos Decks to regain some power. Chaos Decks usually fall into three sub-categories: Envoy Decks, Demise OTK Decks, and Sky Scourge Decks. Envoy Decks Envoy Decks are usually used in Traditional Format, as currently both Envoys are Forbidden in the Advanced Format. These Decks rely on sending LIGHT and DARK monsters to the Graveyard so that they can remove those monsters from play to summon Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning or Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End, undoubtedly main source of the Deck's power. The use of powerful LIGHT and DARK monsters also aid the deck's user to victory. To add to an extra chance at success, some Envoy decks use Soul Absorption in their decks, sometimes ending a duel with 30,000 Life Points. Recommended Cards Monsters * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning * Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End * Jinzo * Breaker the Magical Warrior * Heavy Storm * Painful Choice * Graceful Charity * Pot of Greed * Mystical Space Typhoon * Monster Reborn * Premature Burial * Raigeki * Lightning Vortex * Harpie's Feather Duster * Change of Heart * Snatch Steal * Monster Reincarnation Traps * Ring of Destruction * Torrential Tribute * Magic Cylinder * Call of the Haunted * Imperial Order * Mirror Force * Dimensional Prisonx3 Demise OTK Decks Demise OTK decks combine "Demise, King of Armageddon" with "Advanced Ritual Art" (ARA) to clear the field and attack with high ATK monsters summoned from your hand or the Graveyard to deal over, or just about, 8000 damage in one turn. There are four basic variants for the OTK in the Advanced Format: Demise / Doom Dozer OTK * Advanced Ritual Art * Demise, King of Armageddon * Doom Dozer * Insect Knight / Neo Bug * Megamorph / Great Maju Garzett The first one involves special summoning "Doom Dozer" by removing from play two insect monsters - "Insect Knight" and/or "Neo Bug" - in your Graveyard that were discarded there by "Advanced Ritual Art". You would then equip "Megamorph" on "Doom Dozer", doubling its ATK, or tribute it for "Great Maju Garzett", and attack directly with it and Demise. Demise / (Any LV8 Normal Monster with 2800+ ATK) OTK * Advanced Ritual Art * Demise, King of Armageddon * LV8 Normal Monster with at least 2800 ATK * Swing of Memories * Megamorph / Great Maju Garzett The second variant includes the use of any LV8 Normal Monster with at least 2800 ATK, by discarding it for advanced ritual art's effect and summoning it from the Graveyard with "Swing of Memories", and then equip it with "Megamorph" or tribute it for the "Great Maju Garzett" and attack for game. The advantage to playing "Great Maju Garzett" is that it isn't limited to one, unlike "Megamorph", however, summoning it takes up the normal summon for that turn, which could have been used for a ritual searcher such as "Sonic Bird", "Senju of the Thousand Hands", and "Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands" to gather the cards necessary for Demise. Likewise, the build around Normal Monsters can benefit greatly from "Swing of Memories", as it is not limited like "Premature Burial". In the Traditional Format, one could substitute "Megamorph" with "Metamorphosis" to summon "Cyber Twin Dragon" to deal the same amount of damage. Because this OTK build uses several Lv.4 and 8 normal monsters, cards like "Trade-In" and "Common Charity" can be used for support. Demise/ Geartown Deck * Demise, King of Armageddon * Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon * Trade-In * Megamorph or Limiter Removal * Geartown * Advanced Ritual Art * End of the World This variation uses the effect of Geartown when destroyed by the effect of Demise, King of Armageddon. Ritual summon Demise after playing Geartown. The effect will allow you to special summon an Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon from your hand, deck, or graveyard. Than use Megamorph or Limiter Removal for the boost. Also, this deck can be supported by Great Maju Garzett. Demise/DSF * Demise, King of Armageddon * Black Salvo * Mechanicalchaser or Blocker (the strongest level 4 DARK Machine Normal Monsters) * Advanced Ritual Art * Dark Strike Fighter (DSF) In this variation you discard 2 level 4 DARK Machine Normal Monsters for ARA, and then use Demise's effect. After that you summon Black Salvo and revive one of them with his effect. Then you Synchro Summon DSF and attack with him and demise for 5000 damage, and after that tribute them both for DSF's effect and inflict (8+7)*200=3000 damage for 8000 total. This is treated today as the best variant, as it uses the lowest number of cards. Sky Scourge Decks Sky Scourge Decks revolve around the 3 Sky Scourge cards from Force of the Breaker. The deck revolves around getting Light-Attribute Fairy-Type and Dark-Attribute Fiend-Type monsters into your Graveyard to summon Enrise, Norleras, and Invicil. One potential source of support for this deck type is the use of "Kuriboh", "Winged Kuriboh" and "The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh". Recommended Cards Monster Cards * Sky Scourge Enrise x2 * Sky Scourge Norleras x3 * Sky Scourge Invicil * Chaos Sorcerer * Winged Kuriboh * Morphing Jar * Nova Summoner/Shining Angel * Giant Germ x3 * Phantom of Chaos x2 * Caius the Shadow Monarch/Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Majestic Mech - Ohka * Snipe Hunter * Mefist the Infernal General/Airknight Parshath * Newdoria * Herald of Orange Light * Tualatin * Mad Reloader * Sangan Spell Cards * Burial from a Different Dimension * Dimension Fusion (Traditional Format Only) * Foolish Burial * Heavy Storm * The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh * Hand Destruction/Card Destruction/Magical Mallet * Trade-In * D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation * Veil of Darkness * Light of Redemption * Back to Square One * Monster Reincarnation x2 * Monster Reborn * Swords of Revealing Light Trap Cards * Return from the Different Dimension * The Transmigration Prophecy * Magic Cylinder * Miraculous Descent * Escape from the Dark Dimension * Sakuretsu Armor * Mirror Force * Torrential Tribute Chaos-sworn Chaos-sworn revolves around using Lightsworns and their support cards to put LIGHT and DARK monsters to the graveyard, allowing to summon Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End and Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning, or even Judgment Dragon. So far, this deck type can only be used in Traditional Format. Recommended Cards Monster Cards * Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning * Judgment Dragon * Ehren, Lightsworn Monk * Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner * Wulf, Lightsworn Beast * Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress * Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter * Herald of Creation * Phantom of Chaos * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Necro Gardna Spell Cards * Solar Recharge * Charge of the Light Brigade * Allure of Darkness * Graceful Charity * Card Destruction * Monster Reincarnation * Foolish Burial * Burial from a Different Dimension * Gold Sarcophagus Trap Cards * Crush Card Virus * Mirror Force Category:Deck Type